Haiku Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Keywords
by SaintWritten
Summary: A small Snivy finds himeself on a sandy beach in a strange new world. It was just a boating accident, right?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Treasure Town, f*cker! Part I

Charly woke up and found himself in a sandy beach one half of him consumed by the weak waves and another half covered in sand. He looked up trying to remember how he got there in the first place but he couldn't remember anything more than falling into an ocean, maybe that explains how he washed up on the beach. Charly thought about exploring this new land and saw a twig next to him, he figured it could be used as exploring weapon. When he reached out,however, he saw both of his arms had become green with stubby little fingers. Confused Charly looked at the waves to see his reflection: he saw his belly had turned a tan color with lines that went across it, a pointy nose and a tail. Charly was in so much shock he let out a horrifying shriek that woke up a sleeping Totodile that was nearby.

When the Totodile woke up startled to find that a scream interrupted his nap. A thought came to his head, "looks like is in need of Team Haikrew!" With this in mind he picked up his small satchel and went in the direction of the scream. While the small Totodile was hurrying to beach he started to talk to himself : "Okay, okay, we've gone through this countless times. 'Hi I'm from Haikrew Exploration Team, my name is-" his rehearsal was cut short when he arrived to the beach, only to find a Snivy washing his face in the ocean; looking like he's seen a ghost.

"Um, e-excuse me", the Totodile opened, "I'm f-from Haikrew Exploration Team my name is-" "Damn, dude talking crocodile!" Charly said, he tried to run away but he tripped and fell on the sand and pointed the stick he found earlier towards the strange creature as a sword. "Talking croco-what? What's that supposed to mean?" Totodile said as he slowly got closer and closer. "I'm not going to hurt you." Trying to calm the panicking Pokemon was always a first priority in these types of situations, nothing that couldn't be controlled. "Y-you're not?" Said the frightened Pokemon, "How do I know you won't?" "Not everyone in this world is a monster y'know" Answered the Totodile.

That seemed to calm Charly a bit and lowering his weapon. Many questions still arose but the most easiest to get an answer was "What's your name?"

"My name's Cameron."


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Treasure Town, fucker! Part II

"Okay",said Cameron, "I already told you my name, now tell me yours." Charly walked over to the dry part of the beach using his branch he wrote his name on the sand. "Um, isn't "Charly" written with an -ie at the end?" Asked Cam but the Snivy only shook his head. "That's how it's spelled. I'm sure of it."

"Okay", said Cameron as he clapped his hands together, "Tell me Charly, how you'd end up here?. It took a while for Charly to come up with an answer rather since he really didn't knew either. "I-I fell into the ocean." Charly responded. "I meant what happened before". Replied Cameron. "That's all I can remember, sorry." Cameron became as confused as the Pokemon he was interrogating. "Look", said Cam defeatly, "this is really beyond what I'm capable of-" "Please! You gotta help me. I just want to go home; I'll do anything, I'll suck your dick, I will suck your dick if that's what it takes!" Charly said desperately. Cameron then took hold of Charly's shoulders and told him slowly "I will help you, but only if you promise me two things: one, you'll calm down, got that?" Charly quickly nodded his head in agreement. "And two", continued the Totodile, "you will, I repeat WILL NOT, suck my dick afterwards."

After the scared Snivy agreed Cam told him with a grin on his grin, "Well, consider your job take-" before he could finish a different voice came from behind the two. The voice belonged to a cat-like creature that was no taller than Cameron, it stood on all fours, it had a blue colored front with two big ears and eyes yellow as the sun, with a black rear and a slim tail that ended in a star formation. "Cam", it said annoyed, "would you mind having a word with me?" "Hey Element, I was helping this guy out...but sure."

When Element and Cameron were a 2 meters away (that's 6 feet for you gringos) from Charly, Element asked Cameron, "So while me and Gingerale were delivering those packages you were more work for us? Because I know you would be slacking off if you did." "Well, what was I supposed to do?", replied Cameron, "kid's obviously scared and needs help." Element looked back at the Snivy who was sitting peacefully on the sand. "He doesn't seem too afraid." Element said uninterested.

"Look", said Cameron as he got closer to his friend in a more quiet voice, "I think his case is related to those kidnappings we've heard about lately." "So?", asked Element. "We're a rookie level exploration team. This is way out of our league." "I know, but every time a case like this comes up, everyone expects a big-time exploration team to take it but never a team like us. Imagine how quickly we'd go through the ranks!" Cameron said excited.

Element quickly changed his mind, "Maybe then we'll get more independence" he thought. "Okay, let's get this show on the run." He said with a grin on his face. When the two got back to their soon-to-be client they found him staring to the deep blue waves. "Alright Mr. Charly, is it? After me and my team mate have talked it over and we've agreed to take your job."

Element took out a rolled up piece of paper from Cameron's satchel and laid it in front of Charly.

Element apologized for the crude cartography and blamed the rookie kit. Then he asked Charly if any of the marked places seemed familiar. Charly only saw a confusing arange of land masses, islands and oceans, Element asked again if any of them were familiar. "I don't remember any of these places." Charly said. The three of them held silence for few moments until Element said out loud, "Cameron, a few words please."

When the both of them were a distance from Charly, Element said he was a lost cause and should seek help from Officer Magnezone. Cameron suggested that Charly should join their team so they could work on his case and other jobs at the same time. Element thought it over until he agreed. By the time they got back Charly had read multiple times trying to see if he could remember anything, to be honest he had never read a map before.

"Hey Charly", said Cameron breaking his concentration, "we are going to help you return home, under one condition-" "You want me to suck your dick?" Interrupted Charly. "No", answered Cameron, "you don't have to suck-" "You want me to suck *his* dick?" Asked Charly pointing at Element. "You won't have to suck his-" "You want me to suck my dick?" Charly asked again. "THERE WILL BE NO-wait, can you?" "I don't know." He answered. "No dick sucking, kay?"

"We just want you to join team Haikrew and we'll help you go home when we find out where you live." Element said. "Oh, sure!" Charly said standing up on the sand. "Good!" Said Cameron picking up the map and putting it away, "I'll show to our base of operations." While the trio walked to Treasure Town a thought came to Element's head, "This will be difficult to explain to Gingerale."


	3. Chapter 3

Haiku Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Keywords

Chapter 3: Delivery Boy

While Cameron and Element were guiding their newest recruit. Charly saw the amazing sight that was known as Treasure Town, he saw small huts guarded by creatures larger than he was. On the streets many different critter with many different colors who were illuminated by tall candle posts. Charly looked back to his new teammates they looked completely uninterested or barely noticed the groups. Eventually, after crossing most part of town the trio stopped near a cliff that over looked the setting sun and ocean. "Umh...what are we doing here?" Charly asked nervously. Without answering Cameron walked to a couple a bushes that were growing below an old tree and separated them revealing steps giving out faint light that lead inside of the cliff. "Come." Cameron said as he walked down the steps, Element closely followed.

When Charly walked down the cool stone steps he found a medium-sized room lit by a couple of candles on either side of the room, light wasn't much of a concern since there was a gaping hole on of the walls letting natural light in. Close to the entrance laid 2 small, green-colored sleeping bags and next to those was one that had been opened up. On the other side of the sleeping bags sat a desk and a slightly drawn and larger version of the map Charly had seen earlier.

Cameron and Element seemed to have forgotten him since Cam was looking at the ocean from th hole in the wall, and Element walked to an entrance to another room left of the desk. "Hey Gingerale", yelled Element, "we got someone we want you to meet!" "Immah comin!'" was heard from the room. Charly remained still on the last step playing with a worried look on his face. Cameron put down his satchel next to one of the sleeping bags when he noticed Charly on the stairs.

"You come down, if you like. Nones gonna hurt you." Cameron said understandingly of the Snivy's position. With a gulp Charly hopped off the last step and looked at the sun set. "So", Cameron said trying to start small talk, "what can you remember before you washed up on the beach?" Charly remained still staring at the ocean. Blurry and confusing thoughts raced through his head until he found one of a sun set and how he enjoys watching them and sun rises. He told Cameron his only memory, a moment later Cameron told him they'll get him home not matter what; Charly let out a sigh of relief.

Element sat down on one of the chairs near to the desk filled with multiple sheets of papers that read "Job was horribly done.", and any other variants of, next to a miniature candle posts. With a sigh Element started to organize the papers; Charly looked at the sight and asked about those papers, before he could answer the inhabitant of the room joined them. He was a Scolipede named Gingerale, or in Charly's eyes: a big fuckin' bug, named Gingerale. The Scolipede looked to be around 4 times everyone's size so looking up at him was a bit difficult,luckily he didn't bump his head with the ceiling. Charly froze in place at the appearance of the third member of Team Haikrew. Element looked up from his work and told him, "Gingerale, this is Charly", Element paused and saw Charly's situation, "he's a bit shy.", he added. Suddenly Gingerale raced to the small Snivy completely draining any life from his face. When he got right next to the poor Snivy, Gingerale looked directly down at him, watching as how Charly made eye contact with him.

The Snivy started to tremble slowly (bugs and Charly don't mix very well) and giving out small whimpers. "D'aww, he's cute when he's scared!", teased Gingerale. "Gingerale, that's enough!" Ordered Cameron. "Sorry boss", Gingerale said retreating away, "I-I'm sorry.", he told Charly. Charly stepped out of his paralyzed state and spoke up to the scary bug "D-Don't worry about it. Y-you were just having fun." Gingerale looked back and smiled. Soon enough the moon hung proud and white in the sky and everybody slept in their ugly green colored bag, except for Charly who insisted on sleeping on the cold stone floor. "Well, I always wanted to have an adventure.", he thought before he drifted asleep.

Charly woke up in a different place than he remembered falling asleep on. Instead on the cold hard ground he was on the spread out sleeping bag with Gingerale next to him. He sat up and looked around: he was still a Snivy and the Pokemon who offered to help him were sound asleep. Charly decided to look around his new home, he saw the same old wooden desk still piles upon piles of paper filled it up. At further inspection Charly found out they're in reality pieces of paper describing similar tasks of delivering packages to other Pokemom around Treasure Town most of them are complaints of a bad done job; Charly had mixed feelings at the sight. The curious Snivy decided to look into the room where Gingerale came out of the night before. It was pretty hard to see considering the sun hadn't come up, so Charly took one of the candles from the desk and found a match box sitting on the same chair Element was. After lighting the candle with one of the matches Charly returned to the dark room.

Using the candle Charly saw a long couch that only stood a few centimeters off the ground. On the other side of the mediun-sized room were boxes, some full of items others empty but there was an object on top of a box: it was a book with leather covers and a title that read "Poke-Dex". Charly started to skim the pages seeing descriptions of different Pokemon and their names; Charly then found a page dedicated to the Pokemon he saw in his reflection back at the beach. He quickly exited the room, placed the now flame-less candle and took the book to the outside of the base. A little while passed when Element was the second one wake up, he looked at Gingerale's bed to only find the Scolipede and not the Snivy he moved. Element wondered where the latest recruit had gone. He searched the entire base and found out one of the candles was in a different position than he left it in the night then he heard noises from the outside and decided to investigate just to find Charly on the ground reading a book. "What cha reading there?" Element asked. The only answer he got from Charly was a silent "I'm a Snivy." Element asked what he had meant and Charly held up the book on the Snivy page. "See? I am a Snivy." The Shinx only responded with a confused "You must've hit your head in the ocean or something."


	4. Chapter 4

Haiku Mystery Dungeon: Delivery Boy part II

"You must've hit your head on the ocean, it seems." Element said in regards to the Snivy's statement. But Charly didn't mind what Element said and he put down the book on the ground and flipped to another page, this page was about the Shinx. "Look!", said Charly holding up the book in the air once more, "You're a Shinx!" Element could only look in deep confusion, "What kind of job has Cameron put us in?", he thought. Charly continued to flip through the pages until he found the page about Totodiles, "And that's Cameron." Afterwards he stopped on the Scolipedes page, "And there's Gingerale." Element stayed quiet while Charly flipped and flipped, deciding to walk around thinking what they were going to do that day. His thoughts were interrupted when a "hey" was heard. Charly had stopped reading and now was staring at the inment sun rise, "Something the matter?", asked the Shinx, "Nothin'" was the response he got. "The sun rise", Charly continued, "it brings back memories of trying to look it through multiple buildings. It's nice to see it without any difficulties." Eventually the sun rose and Charly felt at ease, Element couldn't really see what Charly saw about it - he has seen multiple sun sets and rises but never saw them as soothing or calming- but he did gather up information on the Snivy's home town (or city in this case).

Element sat down next to Charly awaiting the incoming event. The star slowly made its way to the sky, Charly saw the whole thing with a tiny smile across his face while Element still didn't know what Charly saw. A couple of hours passed when the rest of the team. Cameron explained that Gingerale and Charly would have to deliver the last of the packages while himself and Element stayed at the base. Charly felt a bit scared when he heard the news, Gingerale, on the other hand, already had all the reaming deliveries strapped to his back and already out the door. The first few minutes was rather quiet- between the two at least, even though it was early in the morning the streets of Treasure Town were awake and active as the day before. "I...saw", Charly stuttered, "that you put me in your bed last night." "Well I saw you sleeping on the floor and I couldn't just leave you there. Think about it like a random act of kindness.", replied Gingerale. A couple of minutes of walking later the two stopped in front of the house of their delivery. The house wasn't very big, most likely a one-story place, the front wall was covered in a dark blue color and with two windows beside the door.

When the two delivery boys walked to the front door Charly knocked on the wooden door and grabbed the corresponding box. A while passed until a thump, thump, thump was heard from the inside. It made Gingerale a bit confused seeing how it was a Nidoqueen who opened the door. "Oh, what a cute little exploration team!" Said the Nidoqueen, "Um, are you Henry?", asked Gingerale. "Henry's my husband", replied the Nidoqueen gingerly (dum dum tis), "my name's Henrietta." She took the package from Charly's hands and replaced it with a couple of coins "Don't spend it all in one place." Henrietta advised before she closed the door. Charly and Gingerale examined the contents of the Snivy's hands until the Scolipede asked "Wanna buy some comic books?" "Fuck yeah!", exclaimed Charly. After Gingerale and Charly delivered the last of the packages and they were already on their way back the bundle that had been on the Scolipede's back was gone and replaced by Charly's weight- who was holding an issue of the Guardians of the Galaxy in his hands. By the time the two got back to the base, they found Cameron and Element fixated on the world map with photos of different cities posted onto the map.

Gingerale was expecting to be asked about how the deliveries went but no such luck, instead Cameron asked them to look at the map."Using what information we've gotten from Charly", said Cameron, "we have searched for all the possible cities that he described. But that doesn't really help much since cities have become more and more of a common sight." Cameron paused for a moment looking a bit saddened. "The thing is, going to every city and seeing if anyone recognizes you," he said looking at Charly, "might take weeks, months, or even years." Charly felt his heart sank, a barely audible "Oh", was muttered. "I need to think about this.", he said as he headed into the outside. "Hey, wait!", Cameron exclaimed running after the Snivy.

Cameron followed Charly outside where he found him walking around a tree that grew near the entrance. "We have a lot of options, now don't we?" Said Charly. "We sure do", Cameron replied, "What if we never find my home?", asked Charly, "What if no one recognizes me?". "It's too early to jump into conclusions.", Cameron reassured him. The Totodile got closer to the worrying Snivy and held him in his arms, "We will get you home, I promise.", he said, "Let's go back inside, I heard you got yourself a comic book.". The sun remained as still as ever while Cameron was showing Charly across town, when they stopped at a fruit stand a Jumpluff- that was a bit taller than the Totodile or the Snivy- came up to Cam looking rather angered, "Hey Fort", he spoke, "think you I haven't forgot what happened?" "Uh... Excuse me?", Cameron asked. The Jumpluff then quickly kicked the unsuspecting Totodile in the crotch causing him to fall on the ground, hands between his legs, and screaming in pain.

"What the fuck, dude?", Cameron asked rolling in pain. "That's what you get for-" "It wasn't me!", interrupted Cameron. "Charly, help me up", he said holding his hand up waiting for the Snivy. "After seeing where you put those hands, I rather not.", responded Charly refusing. When Cameron got back up on his feet the Jumpluff asked again when he said it wasn't it him, Cam explained it had been just a misunderstanding. The Jumpluff apologized for the kick feeling a bit guilty, "So, how you'd meet your new little friend here?", he asked. "We met...through unconventional means.", Cameron answered. "Oh honey", replied the Jumpluff grabbing Charly with his cotton-like hands, "Hey-name's Exceed- when your done with old Cameron here", he told the Snivy in a quiet voice, "there's a Rhydon I know-he pays well- and he would love to-" "He's not a prostitute!", Cameron exclaimed. A huge blush painted Charly's face and Exceed slowly stopped talking.

"I found him lost on the beach and me and my team are trying to help me.", explained Cameron. Exceed let out a nervous chuckle and let Charly know "Should you ever need some extra cash give my boy Rhydon a call.", he gave a small business card to Charly; it didn't have much written on it, the writing was an address to an alley on the northern side of town. Charly kept the card out of curiosity.

T'was midnight when Charly was woken by his Scolipede friend Gingerale who had a lit candle beside him. "Gingi, what's wrong?", Charly asked half-asleep. "Well,", whispered Gingerale, "we've known each for some time now, and I like you a lot, do you like me?" "Of course I like you Gingi, your my friend." Charly felt confused that Gingerale would doubt their new found friendship. "I want to be more than friends Charly, I want you.", Gingerale said getting closer to Charly. A deep blush ran across the Snivy's face "What do you mean Gingi?", he sturred. "You know what I mean. I want you in me." Charly felt his heart ready to burst until Gingerale said "Nah I'm just fucking with ya; good night." And went to sleep leaving Charly in the dark not really sure what just has happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Meet and Greet

The rays of the morning sun washed over Treasure Town and team Haikrew. Gingerale was still asleep, Charly was sitting down on the table reading his comic book, Cameron was busy counting the coins his friends had gotten the day before and Element was rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes with his front paws. "This is a lot of money you two made.", Cameron said rather impressed. "Thanks", replied Charly through his comic. "Imagine all the shit we could buy.", commented Element rather sarcastically before getting up. Cameron saw through the Shinx's jokes and replied "Imagine all the shit we could buy if we didn't spend everything we got.", half jokingly. Element let out a fake laugh before meeting his friends at the less flooded table. "Yesterday was a weird day, wasn't it?" Charly asked. "How come?", asked Element looking at both of his friends. "Yesterday Exceed came up to us on the street and since no one told him I didn't do it he, uh, he-" "He kicked him in the dick!" Interrupted Charly putting his comic down on the table. Element's expression changed immediately to one of sheer happiness. "Exceed also thought Charly was a hooker!", exclaimed Cameron. Element took a quick look at Charly's face and said "Yeah, I can see how he would think that." "W-what's that supposed to mean?!"Asked the embarrassed Snivy. "Take it as a compliment. ", responded Element,"So what are the plans for today?" "We could go look for more jobs to do.", suggested the totodile. "Well," answered Charly, "I want to look at some more comics, I'll ask Gingerale with he wants to come." "What do you want to do to me", chuckled Gingerale still in a drowsy state.

"I'll ask you later.", said Charly remembering what happened the other night. "Jonny? You guys still living here?", called a female voice from outside the base. "Who's that?", Charly asked in a whisper; "I think I know. ", answered Element. Down the steps came a Shinx- much smaller than Element- with a smile that sat perfectly on her face. "Damn, you guys still living in this dump?", she mocked. "Hey Hammy. ", greeted Cameron getting up from his seat. "Sup Cam", she replied. Hammy took a quick glance at the Scolipede, with a bitter tone "Hello there Gingerale." ""Hamlet", the Scolipede replied. "Something wrong?", asked Charly. "Nothing at all!", both of them exclaimed in unison.

"You guys got a hooker?", asked Hammy when she saw Charly. "Why does everyone think I'm a prostitute?!" Charly said. "Hammy, what are you doing here?", Element asked a bit annoyed. "What? I can't visit from time to time? You know it used to be considered nice to visit a relative, now it's a burden." Element sighed and asked "Why are you here, Hammy? You know our job is dangerous." "Oh yeah, delivering packages across town sure sounds like a daring task."

Element was trying really hard to remain calm- she's always been like this, every time Elly achieved something Hammy was ever present to shoot him down- eventually he gave up and sighed to admit defeat. "Don't be so down, the trip wasn't entirely pointless; I even made a new friend. You can come down here!" With that a Buneary came down the steps in a rather shy fashion. "Hi", the Buneary introduced herself, "my name's Gluvr. You probably don't recognize me, but you guys helped me some time ago." "Oh yeah", Cameron chimed in, "you wanted us to help you move." "I really want to thank you guys for the help." "Don't sweat it." Said Gingerale

One glance at Charly was enough for the buneary to ask out loud: "You guys are pimps now?" Causing the Snivy to slam his head onto the table and Element to laugh uncontrollably. "So this is the life of a expedition team? Packages and hookers. Can't wait to start my own." Mocked Hammy. "Alright, you want to see how an expedition team works? We'll show you. Come on.", said Element leading the team. "Where are we going?", Charly asked. "To the guild apparently." Answered Gingerale.

The guild- or at least that's what everyone called it-was one of the most unique looking places in Treasure Town, it appeared like a hut with a multicolored cloth covering it, in the middle of the ground laid stairs that descended into a second floor under ground much like the team's base of operations. On the second floor were multiple other expedition teams looking at various bulletin boards placed on the rock walls. Element walked past a Drowzee that stared at the same bulletin board Element wanted to inspect. "I suppose you're part of a expedition team, aren't you?", said the Drowzee in a raspy voice. "Yeah? What about you?", asked Element. "Not really, no. It's been just me for the longest time now." Element, worried about hitting a sour subject, he decided to stop talking all together. A silent moment came over the two; Element looked over the board while the Drowzee continued to stare at the thing. Until Cameron and the others came over. "Hey Jon", Hammy said, "Who's your friend?" "This is-" "Marcus" the Drowzee chimed in.

"I imagine this is your team?" Asked Marcus "We're Team Haikrew!" Gingerale stated "Well actually, me, Element, Gingerale and Charly are team members.", Cameron said. "I'd love to meet you all but I really need to get going." Said Marcus with a hint of disappointment, he denied answering any questions about where he was going or what he was to do and soon enough he was gone. The Shinx talked about how he was looking for the best job to go after, during his explanation Cameron took one at random and suggested they take that one. Everyone soon liked the Totodile's idea so much they went with it leaving an ignored Shinx behind. Element then explained how they had forgotten to register Charly as a team member, deciding to take care of things right then and there the team took Charly to meet the guild master and his assistant.

The Guild master-a big Wigglytuff named Alexander Jans- stayed most of his days in his office a floor below the one with the bulletin boards. His duties consisted of keeping track of the multiple teams all around the region and any other local happenings were taken in charge of his assistant a Chatot named Kevin Hart. Cameron debated with himself if he should mention how he had found Charly, if he did Charly might be taken into special care to find his real home and identity, but if the Totodile didn't confess the investigation would still remain in his hands but who knows what could happen if it spread through town a local team would do something like that.

"Cam?" Charly said tugging his right arm, "you okay?" Cameron snapped out of his concentration trying to recollect his thoughts. "Let's get you registered, man.", he said. Charly walked through the giant wooden doors that lead into the guild master's office, the place was similar to his own base with multiple scrolls all around. Ever heard of recycling? The guild master spoke in a surprisingly happy voice "You must be a new recruit. Tell me young man which exploration team are you planning to become a part of?" "Team Haikrew" answered Charly. The guild master's face changed from its happy face to a one of amazement and surprise, "You want to join team Haikrew?" he asked in disbelief. "Yeah.", replied the Snivy, "I would." "What's your name?", Alexander asked to only have the Snivy say his first name, Alexander asked for a last name but Charly admitted he didn't have one, he then explained everything that had happened to him to that point. The guild master listened and by the end suggested to visit an old friend of his, "Where does he live?" Charly asked. Alexander thought it over for a while trying to remember. "His name is Uxie, he lays at Fogbound Lake. I think he can help you figure out who you are.", he said finally. "How am I supposed to get there?" Charly asked. "With your team, dummy." "So does that mean?" "Pretty much so. I'll take care of anything else. Now go I bet you're team would like to know your good news."

Thanking the guild master, Charly exited the the office with a big smile only to find his team arguing with Kevin- the guild master's assistant. Charly asked what was going on just to get Cameron tell him:

"The girls' been kidnapped."


	6. Chapter 6

Somebody Save Me

"What do you mean they've been kidnapped?", asked Charly. "Maybe you misplaced them?", Hart squawked half jokingly. "We turned our backs on them for a second and now they're gone." Gingerale stated, "Maybe they had to go do girl things." "If that was the case", said Element, "she would have at least told me." "I think you just worry too much." Cameron told him. "Something happened to them, I know it.", refuted the Shinx. "Just like I know you're being an idiot." Gingerale said insultingly with a devilish grin across his face. "Excuse me for giving a shit about someone else, you piece of shi-" "Enough both of you!", scolded Cameron separating the two. "El", he began, "if you're really that worried about your sister fine, we'll look for her. Gingerale, as fun as those comments are please keep them to yourself." "Whatever you say, boss.", the Scolipede murmured.

"Can we look for Hammy and Gluvr now?", asked Element a bit impatient. "Where do we even began looking?", Charly asked. That tiny detail didn't cross anyone's minds, instead of coming up with an answer team Haikrew and the Chatot stood in silence waiting for someone to come up with an answer. "You guys need help?", a voice called out from the staircase. The voice belonged to a Turtwig walking towards them, behind him followed a Cyndaquil. "Who's that guy?" Charly whispered to Gingerale; "The name's Edward Lakes of team DayLight.", answered the Turtwig over hearing the curious Snivy, "And that's my accomplice Brandon Marqs.", he said pointing at the smiling Cyndaquil; "Hey." Brandon greeted oh so chill like.

"We heard you lost some of your friends and we wanted to know if we'd be of any assistance.", Edward said. "I'm pretty sure we can do it just fine ourselves.", stated Element. "You know", the Chatot spoke up, "team DayLight is a Profession ranked expedition team and they have helped out in other missing Pokemon cases, they're the most capable team we have at the moment.", he said taking their side causing Gingerale to speak up against him: "If anyone's going to do something it should be us." Kevin looked at the Scolipede with a serious expression "Hmm, a the team that bearly gets the job done or one that actually does something?", he said with sarcasm leaving Gingerale speechless.

"Um, do you even know where to look?", Charly spoke up; Edward tried coming up with an answer to give, "We know it was...uhh." "Drowzee", the Cyndaquil said finishing his friend's sentence, "we know it was him. We saw him." Team DayLight was soon sent on their way leaving Team Haikrew displeased, but they knew it wasn't over, not by a long shot. Element thought up of following them to Drowzee's location, and by using Treasure Town's busy streets the four of them blended into multiple crowds on the way.

Eventually, the crowds that covered streets trickled down to nothing but the team carried on with Element leading them. "This sucks.", Hammy stated out loud strapped to a boulder next to her friend. "So, what do you plan to accomplish doing this?", she asked the Drowzee who was pacing back and forth overlooking the top of the mountain they were on. "They're really unclear.", Gluvr stated. The Drowzee stopped in the middle of his pacing to reply, "What you don't know, won't hurt you.". He then sat down and looked above into the sky as if he was trying to pass the time. Later, Gluvr opened her eyes with much difficulty, she looked around to see the blurry mess of her surroundings. To her side was her friend Hammy, who was asleep, on top of her was the sky that was painted with the morning colors; she remained staring a the sight untill her gaze switched to Marcus looking over the edge. The sight of what could've been an exploration team consisting of a Turtwig and a Cyndaquil left Marcus in shock. "What are they doing here? They're not supposed the be ones traveling all the way here.", he thought out loud as he held the same position he was in. Gluvr looked at the sleeping Hammy and wondered if that was he brother coming to rescue them. The small Shinx was woken up by her friend and discovered that Element had come to rescue them, she looked around for a sign for the Drowzee but it was like he vanished into thin air.

Hey guys, I just wanted to say that this will be the last chapter. I can't continue for multiple reasons, so bye


End file.
